The Finale Or Is It?
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: After a crazy journey to DD, everything starts to seem normal...until Gabe breaks up with DD for someone else! What happens when his new girlfriend falls for Henry? Will anyone come out alive? why am i asking you this? Read! AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: The Finale! (Or is it?) Aww..this one's my favorite! So please enjoy the randomness and the internal conflicts that will arrise in PART 5!**

**For oreoprincess0401 cuz she had a bad day! SMILE, DARN YA, SMILE!**

**Disclaimer:*I enter onto a blank stage. there is fog surrounding me as i start singing* Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. she took the midnight train of non-ownership. DON'T START BELIEVING that i actually owwwwwwn this! Cuz i reaaaly don't! DON'T START!**

Me: Well, since Part 4 got deleted…Here's a recap! DD left as a foreign exchange student and left a list of her favorite missions! London, NYC, Whoville, and The Goodman's house. So me, Gabe, and Natalie went to find her! First we went to London!

Gabe: Why are you dressed like a Harry Potter person?

Me: I'm trying to fit in! We ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione but they hadn't seen DD, so we went to New York! There, our Boho friends tried to help…but nothing.

Gabe: Mimi!

Mimi: Gabe!

Natalie: You know her? Eew, she's a slut!

Maureen: She IS a slut.

Joanne: Look who's talking…

Me: But neither the bohos nor the Life Support people had seen her! So then, we got Collins to shrink us down to go to Whoville, which Maureen had on a flower.

Phil the Who: *Looking through Phonebook* Hmmm…DA, DB, DC, DE…huh. No DD.

Gabe: THERE'S NO DD IN THE FUCKING BOOK?

Me: So we realized…We went every but the place we started! So we went back to the Goodman's house and there was DD hiding in Diana's basement. Me and DD then resurrected the dead corpse of Dr. Madden and everyone kissed: Gabe and DD, Henry and Natalie, Diana and the Resurrected Corpse of Dr. Madden, and me and the Squeegee Man! The End! Or is it?

Scene 1:

Me: *Sigh* I no longer love the Squeegee Man…

Gabe: *Sigh* I no longer love DD…

Henry: *Sigh* I no longer love Natalie…

Natalie: What?

Henry: I'm kidding! God, can't you take a joke?  
Natalie: *Punches him*

Me: So…

Gabe: Yep…

Henry: Mmm-hmmm…

Natalie: Where the hell did DD go?

Me: DD? DD?

DD: Here I am!

Me: Hi DD!

DD: Hi!

Gabe: DD, we need to talk.

DD: Crap.

*They go aside*

Gabe: DD, ever since the last installment, I've been thinking….

DD: Yeah?

Gabe: I think-

DD and Me: Yeah?

Gabe: I think that-

DD, Me, and Henry: Yeah?

Gabe: That-

Natalie: Spit it OUT, you ass!

Gabe: I THINK WE SHOULD BREAK UP!

All: GASP!

DD: WAAAAHHHH!

Me: Aww…poor DD…

DD: WWAAAAAAHHHHH!

Natalie: She sounds like you…

Me: WAAAHH!

Natalie: WHY ARE YOU CRYING?

Me: Cuz it's so SAD!

Natalie: *bangs head against wall*

Me: It's ok, DD! Gabe is an ass anyway!

Gabe: Um…actually, I was gonna ask _you_ out.

Me: Oh. Never mind! GABE IS AWESOME!

DD: WWAAAHHH!

Scene 2:

DD: Day 56 without Gabey…I'm lonely and my hand is cramping from writing so much…I think I have carpal tunnel…

Diana: *turning lights on* Um…any reason why you're all alone in the dark in my basement?

DD: you told me I could use it!

Diana: Out.

DD: Please?

Diana: Aw, ok!

DD: Really?

Diana: NO!

DD: Walks off sadly…

*Elsewhere*

Me: HEHEHEHE!

Natalie: Great….

Me: OMG! WHAT IF WE GET MARRIED?

Natalie: Then that means…

Me: HOLY SHIT! WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS!

Natalie: NOOOOOOO!

Me: YESSSSSS!

Henry: What's going on?

Me: HENRY! WE'RE GONNA BE RELATED!

Henry: Great! By what?

Me: ME AND GABEY ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!

Natalie: Dude, you just got together. Relax.

Me: I CAN'T RELAX!

Natalie: *Smacks me*

Me: Thank you.

Natalie: No problem….

Me: Sorry…I get excited very easily.

Henry: OMG ME TOO!

Me: ISN'T IT FUN!

Henry: YESSSS!

Me: AHAHAHAHA! I THINK I'M OCD! WHY DO YOU GET OVERLY EXCITED?

Henry: I'M ADD!

Me: YAAAYY!

Natalie: Will the two of you stop bouncing off the walls for a minute, thanks.

Me: NEVER!

Natalie: *Smacks me again*

Me: Thanks.

Henry: SHIT! NOW I'M OVERLY HYPER AND I CAN'T STOP! DAMN ADD!

Natalie: Do I have to smack you too?

Henry: No….

Me: Wow…you two are like complete polar opposites.

Henry: Yeah, that's what makes it fun…

Me: GASP! Me and Gabe are complete polar opposites!

Natalie: You mean by the fact that he's a complete pessimist and you're a quirky optimist?

Me: No. I was gonna say cuz he's dead and I'm not!

Natalie:…

Scene 3:

DD: Day 72 without Gabey…I'm going through Goodman withdrawal…

Discount Drugmart: *Turns on light* JOE! DD'S IN MY BASEMENT AGAIN!

Joe: What the hell are you doing down there?

DD: Lamenting….

Discount Drugmart: Awww…I'm sorry, DD…

DD: Thanks….

Joe: YOU NEED A HUG!

DD: I DON'T WANT A HUG! I WANT GABE BACK!

Discount Drugmart: Wow, she's really upset…

Joe: So?

Discount Drugmart: SO, we're gonna help her!

Joe: Ok.

Scene 4:

Me: And THEN, we'll stare deep into each other's eyes and start singing "Perfect for You" minus the line about him being a stoner.

Henry: I like that line.

Me: Well, that's cuz you _are_ a stoner.

Henry: True…

Me: AND THEN he'll pull out a ring and propose and then we'll get married in like, Paris or something and then we'll have little Gabe Jr.'s and then we'll settle down in _a tract house of our own, a fence of real chain link. A grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink!_

Henry: Um…

Me: Sorry…I like that song…Where did Natalie go?

Henry: I ask myself that a lot…

Gabe: Oh, hi guys.

Henry: Um..hi?

Me: HI BAGE!

Gabe: um…it's Gabe.

Me: I know! I just typed 'Gabe' wrong!

Gabe: Yeah…

Henry: Hey, you know if you took the 'b' out from Gabe your name would be 'Gae?'

Gabe: Haha, very funny…

Henry: What's up with you, Mr. Grumpy Pants?  
Gabe: Shut up, Henry…AND MY PANTS ARE NOT GRUMPY!

Me: Aww…don't yell at Henry, Gabey…He's just being his usual Henry-ish self…

Henry: Dude, that is SO going in my list of words to put in a dictionary…*writes it down* Henry-ish…right next to 'swankified'

Me: SWANKIFIED IS TOTALLY GONNA BE IN A DICTIONARY SOME DAY!

HENRY: AMEN TO THAT!

Gabe: I'm still here…

Me: I know that…

Gabe: Um, are you sure you guys are ok? I mean, you're like staring into each other's eyes and agreeing on everything…it's kinda weird…

Me: THER'S NOTHING WEIRD ABOUT IT! WE'RE JUST TWO FRIENDS!

Henry: Two _good_ friends…

Me: Two _best_ friends…

*Dramatic chord from "One Short Day" plays*

Gabe: What the hell was that?

Henry: Sorry…that was me…

Gabe: You should learn some self-control…

Henry: WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING A MENTAL ILLNESS!

Gabe: YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MENTAL ILLNESS!

Me: Um…guys? I'm still here…

Gabe: Oh, yeah…

Henry: Sorry…

Me: Uh-oh…

Gabe: What?

Me: INTERNAL CONFLICT!

Scene 5:

Me: Diana? Hello? You here?

Diana: HOLY CRAP!

Me: Hi!

Diana: Oh. It's you…I thought it was that guy who lives in my house…

Me: You mean your husband?

Diana: Yeah, him…

Me: Ok…I have a question…

Diana: And you're asking me….why…?

Me: I dunno…Cuz you're the only one who's had limited time in the story.

Diana: Ok! So…what's up?

Me: Well, let's say I have this friend…this friend just got a boyfriend and she likes him and all but then she found out she has feelings for her boyfriend's sister's boyfriend. What should my friend do?

Diana: You hooked up with Gabe and now you have feeling's for Henry?

Me: Wow, you're good…

Diana: Awww….I remember boy drama….Oh, to be young again…

Me: Um…I'm still here.

Diana: Oh, right…sorry…

Me: GASP! I JUST THOUGHT OF A DEVIOUS YET TERRIBLY AWESOME PLAN!

Diana: What's that?

Me: I build a contraption that will let you switch bodies with Natalie and then you break up with Henry and then I break up with Gabe and then me and Henry will be together forever! And then we change you back…

Diana: Or you can just tell him how you really feel…

Me: Like that'll work…I like my plan better!

Diana: Um…

Me: OH COLLINS!

Scene 6:

Me: COLLINS! COLLINS! COLLINS!

Collins: Wha-?

Me: I need your super awesome skills!

Collins: For what?

Me: I need to build an evil contraption!

Collins: m'kay…Alright, I need some paper clips, a Moroccan Kif Pipe, another bottle of Stoli, and a blowtorch!

*Several minutes later*

Collins: Tada!

Me: OOOOO!

Collins: Ok, so you enter the name of the people who are switching bodies here, the dates you want them switched, and if you push this button, you get elevator music!

Me: OOH!

Collins: Enjoy!

Me: *evil laugh* Ok…I want to switch Diana and Natalie Goodman for one day…and yes! I DO want elevator music!

Scene 7:

Joe: Ok, DD, we've been through this before…there is NO SUCH THING AS GABE!

DD: YES THERE IS!

Joe: I've got nothing…

Discount Drugmart: DD, how can you be in love with someone who's dead?

DD: HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HE IS SO ALIVE!

Joe: We need a psychiatrist.

Discount Drugmart: No. We need a psychopharmachologist!

Scene 8:

Me: GOOD MORNING SWEET WORLD!

Gabe: What's with you?

Me: I'm happy today…

Gabe: Why?

Me: Because my evil plot succeeded…I mean, cuz it's a…Tuesday?

Gabe: Oh. Ok!

Me: MWUAHAHAHAHA!

*At N2N Eye House*

Me: Diana? You here? Hello?

Diana (in Natalie's body) HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THIS?

Me: um….nothing…?

Diana: Ok!

Me: YESSSS! Where's Natalie?

*Loud girly scream*

Me: There she is…

*runs to find her*

Me: Whoa…

Natalie: (in Diana's body) WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, LIKE MY LIFE WASN'T FUCKED UP ENOUGH ALREADY? FUCK!

Me: Stop saying 'fuck.' You're gonna get us a bad rating…

Natalie: WELL, FUCK THAT! I HAVE A RIGHT TO CURSE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

Me: Ok, calm down, Natalie…

Natalie: I. CANNOT. FUCKING. CALM. DOWN. I'M. MY FUCKING. MOTHER!

Me: *slaps her*

Natalie: Thank you…

Me: I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding and stuff…NOT AN EVIL PLOT!

Natalie: Um…

Me: Bye!

*I leave*

Natalie:….fuck….

Scene 9:

Me: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Henry: Any reason for the maniacal laughter?

Me: Oh, NOTHING!

Henry: Are you sure you're feeling ok? You look…confused…

Me I'M NOT CONFUSED!

Henry: Yeah…

Me: I have to go check on Diana- I MEAN NATALIE now!

Henry: Um…ok…?

*Later*

Me: DDIIIAAANNAAA!

Diana: WHAT?

Me: What's up with you?

Diana: I'M IN A MOOD SWING, DAMMIT!

Me: Oh…

Diana: *cheerful* Sorry, so what were you saying?

Me: …..

Diana: *crying* I'm bipolar, ok? DON'T JUDGE ME!

Me: Ok, so I set you and Henry up for a date tonight…ok?

Diana: why? He's….awkward…

Me: I thought you liked Henry?

Diana: From a distance…

Me: Too bad! Today, you're not Diana anymore…today, You're Natalie!

Diana: But I don't wanna be Natalie…how do I be Natalie anyway?

Me: I dunno…swear a lot….act angry….

Diana: Fuck…

Me: there you go!

Diana: No really… I mean 'fuck.' I can't do this…DO YOU THINK I SPEND ENOUGH TIME WITH HER TO KNOW HOW SHE ACTS?

Me: just improvise! It'll be fun! Like making fun of Dr. Fine when he cries in corners because he's unloved!

Diana: OOH! THAT IS FUN!

Scene 10:

Discount Drugmart: Ok, DD…we taught the resurrected corpse of Dr. Madden proper English and his entire medical training all over again using a glue stick and a tape recorder.

DD: Oooh…interesting…

Discount Drugmart: OK, JOE! BRING HIM IN!

*Enter Dr. MADDEN! YAY!*

Dr. Madden: I can walk myself, dammit!

Joe: Sorry…

Discount Drugmart: Dr. Madden, we have another case of delusions.

Dr. Madden: Shit….now?

Discount Drugmart: Yes. Now.

Dr. Madden: Fine…hi, DD.

DD: Hi Dr. Madden.

Dr. Madden: So…what's new?

DD: nothing much….GABE BROKE UP WITH ME!

Dr. Madden: Aww…I'm sorry…

Joe: WHAT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EXPELLING THE PROBLEM! NOT MAKING IT WORSE!

Dr. Madden: THIS IS A DELICATE SITUATION! I'M THE PROFESSIONAL HERE! SO SHUT. IT.

Discount Drugmart: Sorry….

Dr. Madden: Ok, DD, these alleged 'delusions.' What are they of?

DD: My dead boyfriend, Gabey.

Dr. Madden: Um…ok…and what happens in said delusions?

DD: Well, last time he broke up with me…

Dr. Madden: Ok…and then what?  
DD: He started going out with my friend.

Discount Drugmart: She's our friend too, Dr. Madden.

Joe: Yeah…we are friends….

Dr. Madden: Ok…does she seem him too?

DD: Yeah! A lot of people seem him! I see him, she-who-will-not-be-named sees him, Diana sees him-

Dr. Madden: Oh. Great…just what I needed….more of _her_…

DD: LET'S GO TALK TO THEM!

Scene 11:

Me: Ok, Diana, are you ready?

Diana: Um….yes? I mean, no! I mean…I DON'T KNOW! I'M JUST A PERSON!

Me: Ok…calm down…remember, you're Natalie now! Now….GO, DI, GO!

Diana: Where the hell am I?

Henry: oh. Hey, Nat.

Diana: Um….hi…

Henry: Are you…ok…?

Diana: Yeah….I'm great…Why? Do I look not great? Cuz I'm great…

Henry: Um…_great_…?

Diana: Yeah….I HAVE TO PEE.

*Rushes out*

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BREAK UP WITH MY MAN!

Diana: I CAN'T! It's so awkward! He's just…staring….

Me: That's what he's supposed to do! Your job is to say 'Henry, I hate you with a burning passion and I wish we never met. You disgust me' and then I come in and make everything better! GO WOMAN!

*she goes back*

Henry: Oh. You're back…

Diana: Yeah….I am….

Henry: Ok…

Diana: Yepp….

Henry: mm-hmm…

Diana: Um, Henry? I think we need to talk?

Henry: Um….is that a bad thing?

Diana: Well, it depends on how you look at it…

Henry: Ok. So…?

Diana: Um, Henry….I HATE YOU WITH A BURNING PASSION AND I WISH WE NEVER MET! YOU DISGUST ME, YOU FOOL!

Henry:…

Me: *gives thumbs up*

Diana: I believe I got my point across….

Henry: Y-Y-You're b-breaking up with me?

Diana: Um, yeah. Pretty much…

Henry: *small, pitiful voice* Why?

Diana: Um…because you…suck.

Henry: *small voice* Oh.

Diana: Look, it's not you, it's me…

Henry: No…it's probably me and you don't wanna admit it…

Diana: Um…

Henry: I DON'T DESERVE A WOMAN LIKE YOU!

Diana: Oh. Ok. Um…Should I go?

Henry: LEAVE ME TO WITHER IN MY SORROW!

Diana: Ok. Bye!

*Goes back*

Me: YES! VICTORY (and Henry) IS MINE!

Diana: Aww…I feel bad for the poor little guy…I mean look at him.

*Henry is bawling his eyes out, crumpled into a ball*

Me: it's ok…revenge is always like that….MWUAHAHAHA!

Scene 12:

DD: See? I told you she's here!

Natalie: Um…hi?

Dr. Madden: Hi, Diana…

Natalie: I'm not….oh yeah. Hi.

Dr. Madden: Hi.

Joe: HI!

*all stare at Joe*

Joe: I'm done…

Dr. Madden: So what's this I hear about Gabe hallucinations?

Natalie: oh, um…yeah…They're, you know…fucked…

Dr. Madden: Fucked?

Natalie: Yeah. Like 'I don't know what the hell I'm doing so I'm just gonna do what the voices tell me' kind of fucked.

Dr. Madden: Um…ok…sounds…reasonable…

Natalie: And apart from that I'm just my usual, insane, screwed up self!

Dr. Madden: Ok, then…

DD: Where's Gabe?

Gabe: Here I am….why did my girlfriend just send me a text saying that she's breaking up with me?

DD: SHE 'S BREAKING UP WITH YOU? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Natalie: I told you it wouldn't last…

Gabe: You never told me anything…

Natalie: That's cuz I'm a psychopath!

DD: COME ON GABEY! Let's find her and investigate!

*They leave*

Dr. Madden: You know, even though my memory was put together with a glue stick and a tape recorder, I can't help but think that I have slightly romantic feelings for you…

Natalie: WHAT? EEEEW!

Dr. Madden: It's not my fault! But seriously…

Natalie: Oh my God! NO! THAT IS JUST WRONG!

Dr. Madden: I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, DIANA GOODMAN!

Natalie: YOU CAN _NOT_ BE SERIOUS! YOU CAN'T LIKE MY MOM! I mean…ME!

Dr. Madden: YES I CAN!

Natalie: *slaps him and runs*

Scene 13:

Henry: *complete wreck*

Me: Hi.

Henry: …

Me: What happened?

Henry: *unintelligible blabber*

Me: Aww….I'm sorry….

Henry: *unintelligible blabber*

Me: Yeah…she is a bitch….

Henry: *unintelligible blabber*

Me: No…it's not you…

Henry: *unintelligible blabber*

Me: Yes…any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you….Just ask ElianaMargalit…

Henry: Really?

Me: Yes!

Henry: B-B-But….I MISS NATALIE!

Me: Aww…it's ok…There's probably another girl out there who's better than Natalie who wants to win you over.

Henry: Really? Like who?

Me: Um….like _me._

Henry: Awww….thanks…

Me: So…is it official…are we a thing?

Henry: Um…no….I need to come back from my emo stage….

Me: Oh. I thought you were gonna respond with 'Darling, we're everything.'

Henry: THIS ISN'T RENT, OK? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M EMO?

Me: I'm sorry that you're emo….

Henry: Why? It's not like _you_ caused this entire thing to happen like it was some sort of evil plot to get me to yourself or anything. Right?

Me: NO! No, no, no! Only MEAN people would do that! I'm not….mean…

Henry: Ok, good….now if you will excuse me, I have to go drain my feelings out via pot….bye…

*he leaves*

Me: I _AM_ MEAN!

Scene 14:

*At N2N Eye house*

DD: I SWEAR TO GOD HE'S REAL!

Dr. Madden: NO HE'S NOT!

DD: YES HE IS!

Dr. Madden: NO HE'S NOT!

Joe: I vouch with DD….

Dr. Madden: Why?

Joe: I dunno…cuz…

Discount Drugmart: I don't like to get involved thanks….hey! Here comes Henry! Maybe you can ask him!

Natalie: Holy shit, Henry, what the hell happened to you?

Henry: Oh. Hi, Miz Goodman….it's sort of a long story…

Natalie: *in mind* DAMMIT! I'M STILL MY FUCKING MOTHER!*out loud* I have time….trust me…

Henry: Well….*really fast* Me and Natalie went on a date, you know like normal, and then she had to pee and then she came and out of the blue broke up with me and now I'm emo and I'm smoking pot AND IT'S NOT DOING ANYTHING!

Natalie:…Wait…..*in mind* If I'm my mother, then that means….FUCK!* out loud* SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU? WHAT THE FUCK FOR?

Henry: I don't know….she said I sucked….

Natalie: You don't suck, Henry…You shouldn't listen to everything people say about you.

Henry: I wish someone had told me that earlier BEFORE I had a breakdown in a public place…

Me: *skipping in* HENRY! Are we together now? HOLY SHIT NATALIE'S HERE!

Natalie: Wait. THIS WAS YOU?

Me: Maybe….

Natalie: YOU &^$$&!

Dr. Madden: Whoa, Diana, relax…

Natalie: I'M NOT DIANA, I'M NATALIE!

Diana: *randomly enters* Oh. Hi people!

Natalie: NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! I'M NATALIE, _SHE'S_ DIANA!

Diana: I'm Diana….

Henry:…..

Discount Drugmart: Wait. If _she's_ Diana then that means….

Dr. Madden: Then _that's_ Natalie….oops….

Natalie: Yeah, state your big fucking oops!

Henry: So _you're_ not really Natalie?

Diana: um…no…

Henry: So does that mean we're not broken up anymore?

Natalie: I guess…

Henry: Oh, well in that case….OMIGOD! THANK THE LORD! I LOVE YOUUUU!

*Hugs her*

Natalie: Henry, get off me….

Henry: Yes, ma'am…

Me: Hahahah…ok, this has been fun and all….I'm just gonna leave now…

Gabe: Whoa, whoa, whoa…..Not so fast…

Me: Shit…

Scene 15:

Henry: So this whole thing was an evil plot to get me to like you?

Me: Yes…

Gabe: And you broke up with me….why?

Me: Cuz I thought I'd get together with Henry…

Natalie: And why did you make me and my mother switch bodies?

Me: So my plot would succeed….

DD: And why am I not crazy yet?

Me: Actually, DD, I don't really know….

Natalie: Has anyone told you that you're an ass?

Me: No…

DD: Hey, since you broke up with Gabe can I have him back?

Me: NO! HE'S MINE!

Gabe: Not anymore…Cuz you're a selfish ass…

Me: *small voice* Ok…

DD: Come on, Gabey….let's leave the ass to wither in self-pity.

*They all leave except for Henry*

Me: WAAAAAAAH! I _AM_ AN ASS!

Henry: No you're not.

Me: I'm not?

Henry: No….

Me: Thanks…

Henry: Um…so….you really did all of that…for me?

Me: Uh-huh

Henry: Um, I don't know if I should be somewhat flattered or disturbed…

Me: Be both!

Henry: Ok!

Me: So…can we still be just two friends?

Henry: Two _good _friends…

Me: Two _best_ friends…

*Dramatic chord from "One Short Day" plays*

Me: Um….that was really awkward….

Henry: Sorry…Damn ADD…

*WE HUG!*

Scene 16:

*THE NEXT DAY!*

Diana: Well, I'm glad to be in my normal body again!

Natalie: Speak for yourself…I feel like I have a hangover…*pauses* Not that…I'd know what that feels like….I DON'T DO DRUGS!

Gabe: Lying through your teeth….

Natalie: Shut up…

Gabe: Make me…

Diana: Would you two stop fighting?

Both: NO!

DD: HI GUYS!

Gabe: Hello ex-girlfriend who is now my current girlfriend again!

DD: Why are we all so happy?

Gabe: I have no idea!

DD: That's why I love you…

Gabe: Aww….

Natalie: Eeew…

*Enter me and Henry!*

Me: Hi People!

Natalie: Oh, look…the asshole's here….

Gabe: Both of them….

Henry: Yeah…wait. You mean me?

Gabe: *face palm*

Me: I'm sorry that my selfish desires took over your lives….

Diana: Aw, that's ok….Gabe does that all the time…

Gabe: HEY!

Natalie: She's right…

Gabe: Shut up…

Natalie: Make me…

Me: And I'm sorry that I caused various emotions to fly in various ways.

DD: Who cares? I got my Gabey back!

Me: _I'm_ the selfish ass?

Gabe: Touché…

Me: So is all forgiven?

DD: Yeah, whatever…

Gabe: M'kay…

Diana: Wow, you guys are really unenthusiastic…

Me: Natalie do you forgive me?

Natalie: That is a question I cannot answer…

Me: Why?

Natalie: Well, I'm trying to decide which was worse: the fact that you tried to steal my boyfriend or the fact that I was almost seduced by my mother's doctor…

Me: Hehe…sorry…

Natalie: But overall I forgive you because I have to and it gives this story a positive ending.

Me: OK! GROUP HUG!

*I pull everyone into a group hug*

Natalie: Ok, EEW!

Me: Shut up! This is sweet! We're like one big happy family….*pauses* OMIGOD! A BANANA!

*I run away*

Gabe: Well, this has been sufficiently awkward…

**A/N: Woooow...that was long! lol...i hoped you guys liked it!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
